The Golden Dragon
The Golden Dragon is a wedge shaped robot armed with twin flipping arms. The Golden Dragon has performed decently in competition, winning and losing two fights apiece across three seasons. Although its flipper is powerful, it proved vulnerable to being flipped, which lead to both of its defeats when it could not self-right. Robot History Series 1.5 In the first Weapons Match battle it fought The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to as Spunkly in this battle), QueenBlaze and BarbieFaceKillah. All four robots clash instantly and are sent the side wall with Golden Dragon Gaming almost immediately flipping The Rex Tano onto its back, leaving it in a certain position where it couldn't self right. During this as well, BarbieFaceKillah flips QueenBlaze onto its rear. Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah then gang up on now-helpless The Rex Tano while QueenBlaze is driving around on its rear by the side wall. Golden Dragon Gaming then turns against BarbieFaceKillah and flips it about as The Rex Tano is immobile and QueenBlaze moves around on its rear. The Rex Tano is then counted out. BarbieFaceKillah begins to gain the upper hand and pins Golden Dragon Gaming to the wall. To add insult to injury, QueenBlaze rights itself onto its front and assists BarbieFaceKillah in flipping the srimech-less Golden Dragon Gaming, who was promising until then, onto its back. Golden Dragon Gaming tries to self right but to no avail as it is counted out, eliminating Golden Dragon Gaming from the Weapons match. Series 2 The Golden Dragon was placed into Heat H, where it first faced The Britland 5ty-Thousand. The Golden Dragon slams into The Britland 5ty-Thousand and attempts to topple it but fails to do so. For the majority of the match, Golden Dragon shoves and sometimes flips The Britland 5ty-Thousand about and on some occasions almost out of the arena. The Golden Dragon and The Britland 5ty-Thousand end up on the arena flipper where The Golden Dragon is flipped on its back but quickly self right. After a long boring battle it goes to a judges decision where The Golden Dragon is declared winner. Next, The Golden Dragon took on Spike Sensation Mk911. Spike Sensation Mk911 rams The Golden Dragon but is flipped as a result and is quickly flipped again. The Golden Dragon assaults Spike Sensation Mk911 flipping it about in the CPZ nd almost in the pit. Spike Sensation Mk911 manages to get its spikes in underneath The Golden Dragon and flips it over, then it proceeds to ram Golden Dragon's weapon off. The Golden Dragon fails to self right and is knocked out while suffering huge amount of damage from Spike Sensation Mk911 ramming it. As a result, The Golden Dragon was eliminated from the tournament. Series 2.5 The Golden Dragon returned for the Weapons Match, once again participating in the flippers category. Here it fought QueenBlaze, who had beaten The Golden Dragon previously in Series 1.5's flipper match, as well as newly redesigned Series 1 robot Poshington's Prized Box and Series 2 runner-up Facetious Goose. QueenBlaze begins by attacking Golden Dragon straight away, ramming it to the arena side wall with Poshington's Prized Box following suit. Both Poshington's Prized Box and Golden Dragon flip QueenBlaze at the same time, throwing QueenBlaze out of the arena, a first ever in Banter Wars. Facetious Goose finally emerges and tries to attack Poshington's Prized Box. But like QueenBlaze before it Golden Dragon flips Facetious Goose out of the arena. Both Poshington's Prized Box and Golden Dragon turned their attention to one another, with Golden Dragon being the more aggressive, flipping Poshington's Prized Box about but Poshington's Prized Box kept coming back. However near the end of the Flipper Frenzy, Poshington's Prized Box got the upper hand, flipping Golden Dragon and almost turning it onto its back. Poshington's Prized Box then continuously shoved Golden Dragon around the arena throughout the remainder of the match. In the last 5 seconds, the two came head to head together. Despite the late effort by Poshington's Prized Box, it was too late and Golden Dragon was awarded the win by the Judge, making it the flipper champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Weapons Match, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat H, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Weapons Match, Finals Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Series 2.5 Competitors